


Repeat Stuff

by TaxiiTyler (orphan_account)



Series: Tyler (Tourette's!) Joseph [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TaxiiTyler
Summary: Tyler's mind never stops thinking.





	Repeat Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I just got done crying so here we go

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't need the pills? Dr. Neilson said they'd help you sleep."

Tyler shook his head, a few snuffs following close behind. "No I'm-" He sneezed. "fine. Pro-mise."

They laid in bed together, bodies impossibly close. Content.

"You know to wake me up if anything happens, right? Even if it's just a tic," Josh still fret over his boyfriend, cupping his cheek. "I just don't want you being uncomfortable."

Tyler places a shaking hand over his boyfriend's. "You've figured me o-ut pretty well over th-ese years, Jo-shua, I think y-you've got it," He smiled.

He took his boyfriend's hand, kissing it softly. "Now g-o to sleep, y-you look re-ally tired," He laughed softly.

But he also wanted to cry because he knew the reason Josh was so tired was him.

"Okay..just, please, baby, do not hesitate to wake me up, all right?" Josh pressed a kiss to Tyler's lips before he closed his eyes, body cocooned around the brunette.

Tyler sighed, chewing his lip. He was glad his verbal tics seemed to hush themselves while at home, for simple situations like this would make it difficult.

Though talking always was a hassle, his words sounding cut up and odd.  
But he hated going to speech therapy, so it was his own fault for that.

It was pitch dark now, his eyes barely adjusting to the blackness.  
Nothing much to do besides try to sleep now.

He closed his eyes, trying to let the warm body next to him lull him into a daze.

Gentle breathing. Gentle voices. Gentle sounds.

Tyler hated seeing those things.

Mostly because he was loud, a lot of the time without meaning to be, but old habits die hard, don't they?

He eventually found himself drifting off to the sound of Josh's heartbeat against his ear.

Steady and strong. Just like the man who possessed it.

\\-|-/

"Josh!"

Tyler woke with a start, shaking like a leaf. His dreams were full of black hands wanting to rip him away and shadows baring fangs to literally rip him.

He was terrified because they were still there.

Standing in the doorway, creeping from under the bed, coming in from the fucking ceiling, for God's sake.

Hissing terrible, nasty things at him that made his ears ring and chest tighten.

Everything was blurry, dark, fuzzy.

Cold.

He started to panic, breathing choppy and labored. Josh laid next to him, but it didn't look like Josh at all.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to touch whatever it did look like.

He started to jerk violently, his voice apparently not working enough for his verbal tics.

Something stirred beside him, only fueling his fear.

Instead he just cried, pulled himself into a ball, despite his body wanting to move and jump and twitch. His mind was frozen with fear.

Josh must have woken up to the noises, because there were hands on him and a muffled voice telling him everything was okay.

"J-osh," He hiccuped, reaching out for the body kneeling in front of him.

The second their skin touched the shadows melted away.

"Hey, it's okay, Ty, I got you. Did he come back? Was it the nightmares?" Josh cooed softly, rocking them back and forth.

"Fuck! Y-yeah, and the-shit! Sh-Shadows came ba-ck," Tyler was a complete mess, his speech barely audible over his tics and sobs.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Josh held him close, pressing kisses onto his forehead. "Do you wanna go out and cuddle up on the couch? Maybe watch something and get some breakfast?"

Tyler nodded, rubbing his eye. "What time is it?"

"About 2:30 in the morning."

He winced. "I'm s-sorry-Josh, you-kittens! You're n-ot gonna g-get any sleep.."

"Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Josh hushed, lacing his fingers with Tyler's shaking ones. "All that matters right now is you."

Tyler smiled weakly, wiping tears away with his sleeve. "I l-love y-ou so much."

He was picked up and carried to the living room, shouting a bit about tupperware since he was still shaken up.  
He just hoped they wouldn't get another noise complaint.

They were one complaint away from being evicted, making every day a ticking timebomb of whether Tyler would have an attack or not. And when he had attacks, they were quite loud.

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head once he realized Josh was talking to him.

"What's for breakfast, my little prince?" Josh purred, wrapping his boyfriend in blankets.

"Donuts?" The brunette squeaked, blinking up with big eyes. He hiccuped a few times before sneezing, burying his face in his blanket.

"Of course. Glazed?" Josh started for the kitchen, glancing behind his back.

Tyler nodded, eyes glued to the TV screen. His breathing finally started to ease, mind slowing a bit as he relaxed more.

Josh prepared everything, even cracking open a RedBull for his boyfriend-even though it was NOT recommended.

But of course, as the nightmare mornings went, Tyler was toppled over on the couch, curled up in his blankets as he slept soundly.

Josh just sighed with a smile, setting the food down. He brushed Tyler's hair from his face and kissed his forehead, murmuring candy sweet words to his love.

Tyler snuffled in reply.

Josh always thought those were the cutest.

There wasn't any room left on the couch, since Tyler had sprawled out comfortably on it, so Josh ended up laying down a few blankets on the floor next to the brunette, settling against the coffee table.

He tangled his fingers with the hand dangling off the edge of the couch, kissing each finger softly. "I love you."

"My sweet boy. My everything. Gonna marry you one day," He mumbled to himself, feeling tears threaten his eyes. "I love you so much, Tyler."

Tyler snuffled again and slurred something about chairs.

Josh was glad it wasn't about nooses or knives. But he'd stay up all night to make sure he could protect his flower from everything.

And he did.


End file.
